oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Noir Chateau/Personality
Personality Overview Chateau is known for two traits which have guided him throughout his life. They are his immense stubbornness and desire to help others.The Fox and the Murderer: Mary Ann states that Chateau has Escoffier's legendary stubbornness.. This was evident during his battle with the assassin Meredia, where he continued to give chase after being grazed by several Seastone bullets. Despite the world believing that his mentor sold away his honor for wealth and riches, Chateau spent endless nights searching for evidence of the truth within his heart. Chateau is extremely caring towards others, even those he can consider an enemy. This was seen when he gave chase to Murasaki Mori where he refrained from using his abilities in order to avoid damaging the surrounding area or hurting her.Fox-Hunting!: Chateau gives chase to Murasaki Mori without invoking his power.. He also grabbed Rowing during his trouble in Alabasta to assure he would not be wounded. He even went out of his way to save Hagakure Sayuri from colliding with his ship before offering several glasses of wine despite being strangers. Cloudy With A Chance: Chateau saves Sayuri. This extension is also extended to animals, as seen during his caring for the snakes around the girl's neck. Chateau is extremely perceptive and intelligent. Despite his enjoyment of battle and willingness to engage in a brawl, the Phantom Thief has shown a unique approach to victory. After capturing the Marine Officer, Zheng Yin, he immediately used her as a bargaining chip. Stating that her firepower would be worth more than the entire island of Weatheria.Winner's Circle: Chateau bargains using Zheng Yin. He also managed to deduce the location of where the Yonko, Daddy L. Legs's, messenger would be and attempted to capture her.One Day Delivery: Chateau attempts to capture Akemi. Unlike the other pirates of the Blue Wave, Chateau is extremely reliable. He has asked his crew mate to heal Zheng YinThrough the Fire and Flames: Chateau ask Ozma to heal Zheng Yin.. Agreed immediately to help the fellow Blue Wave members, the Feather Pirates, fight against the Manly Pirates No Tip for This Protectiveness The Captain of the Chateau Pirates is extremely caring towards those around him. He believes in fairness and will defend those who are falsely accused of crimes. He involved himself with the Whitechapel Murders and stood before Murasaki Mori to defend her from Theodore's accusationsTo New Beginnings: Chateau defends Catherine and Murasaki Mori. He also helped Catherine escape from Theodore's advances after he grouped the three of them together. Chateau is also extremely protective of civilians, willing to take a bullet to avoid causing extensive collateral damage. Stuff Going Down: Chateau gets shot rather than transform. His protectiveness extends to both wounded enemies and fellow pirates who suffer from defeat. He stood against Anyu when he began to assault the wounded Meredia.Stuff Going Down: Chateau protects Meredia from Anyu. This was also seen again as he took a stance before Meredia when Sinclair threatened to torture her. The New World?: Chateau protects Meredia from Sinclair, who saved them. Chateau immediately jumped to the defense of Ramman Levi when the Yonko, Daddy L. Legs, attacked the duo.One Day Delivery: Chateau protects Levi. Chateau is extremely protective of his crew. When the mysterious Graham Alexander appeared within the woods of ***, Chateau took the frontline and shielded Murasaki Mori's body. Black Eyed Pirates: Chateau protects Murasaki Mori when Alexander appears.. After the time-skip, Chateau still showed a protective nature towards his fellow Blue Wave member and younger brother figure, Brazzers D. Brennan, promising to get him off of Coachella safely after his plan comes to fruition.An Invite: Chateau and Brennan discuss an upcoming attack. Cannibalistic Tendencies and Enjoyment of Battle Chateau has exhibited cannibalistic tendencies, having devoured the top half of Theodore.To New Beginnings: Chateau bites the head off of Theodore. He also noted that the marines in Alabasta made him hungry. He stated on numerous occasions an enjoyment of battle. A hidden thrill that he pumps blood throughout his veins. Loyalty Manipulative Approach and Deceitfulness After the time-skip and his encounters with Bryant D. Kobe, Chateau developed a more pirate based view towards the world. He started to understand that the seas are situations of life and death. And that his greatest weapon is sometimes his mind. He awakened a deceitful nature. Rather than lying, Chateau withholds crucial information or diverts the question in order to keep his own honorable outlook. A prime example of this behavior was when Chateau refrained from telling his dearest friend, Brazzers D. Brennan, that the target of his next job in order to avoid creating a conflict of interest.Chateau and Brennan Discuss a Wedding: Chateau refrains from telling Brennan that Benjamin Tabart is his next target. It can even be argued that Chateau's usage of hostages have always hinted at his willingness to resort to other methods of victory. He has used a defeated Zheng Yin as a hostage, attempted to use the Black Widow Pirate's messenger as a hostage as well as. Chateau's ability to manipulate those around him is complimented by his perceptive nature. He was able to trick the quarreling brothers, Tuillo and Miguel, into leading him to Crudo Estar after witnessing only a few seconds of their fight over a beautiful barmaid.Til Death, Do You Part: Chateau tricks the brothers into leading him to Crudo Estar. Stubbornness Horrible Liar Contrary to his deceitful nature, Chateau is perhaps the worst liar among the Chateau Pirates. This is due to the fact that he has several obvious tells. His manner of manipulation revolves around withholding crucial pieces of the truth rather than telling lies. Laws of Xenia and Hospitable Nature The concepts of Xenia is the laws of hospitality that govern this world. Followers of this philosophy believe that showing kindness to one's guest and to one's host is of the utmost holiness. There are stories of disguised gods and angels who require mortal assistance. And such, in their mortal forms, they find themselves being sheltered and cared for. And in return, they reward such acts of kindness with blessing. Xenia involves providing nourishment, shelter and safety to others. Noir Chateau is a believer of the Laws of Xenia. He graciously accepted Ann Marie's kindness during his stop in Whitechapel Island and left behind the only piece of evidence he had for Escoffier's innocence as a gift for Mary Ann's hospitality. During his trip in Alabasta, Chateau gave chase to the mysterious murderer of the Temple Oasis. Both to investigate a potential link to Escoffier's disappearance, but to also apprehend one who spilt blood under the roof of one's house. His dedication to Xenia is such that he honored Mary Ann's promise to his mentor, even though she revealed that she possessed knowledge of his whereabouts. Under the fifth Law of Xenia, Chateau is shown to feed those who come to him in need. Going as far as feeding a seemingly stray dog on Whitechapel Island. This is important as the concept of Xenia is the idea that one does not known whether those who are in need are actual gods or angels in disguise. The stray dog which Chateau feeds turns out to be the famous Murasaki Mori. The act of kindness becoming the bridge between the two. References